the future and the devils help, Rin and Sesshomaru
by wiseinmadness
Summary: Rin was taken to the future at the age of ten.. will sesshomaru find her?
1. Chapter 2

THE FUTURE: YEAR: 5015

My name is rin and at the age of ten i was taken away from my lord.. I wonder if my lord still knows who i am? i should forget about him i am so far away from him… in the same country but not the same time. now i look like i am 18 years of age but i stopped ageing a long time ago… technology got so advanced that no human ages or dies… I don't think that i could ever get used to my time again. the year 5015 really needs me around and i am happy to help but i can never stop thinking about my lord and how he is doing.. I sometimes wonder if he ever got married or if he had kids.. I know it's odd that a ten year old had dreams about a very old demon, but i couldn't help it. He was so lovely the most beautiful thing i have ever seen in my life. My phone ringed it was my friend amo she was i guess not human but like an angel.. well she says she is an angel but no one have ever seen her use her powers so some people thinks she is lying. "so still thinking about that demon lord of yours? Amo says making a weird face at me. He has a name! calm down no need to get upset but like have you ever called him puppy? or mr snowballs or a furry? Amo did you really just ask me those things? Rin i have asked you this so many times i would die if i had a little dog demon around i would tell him to sit all the time! well there was this girl that did say sit boy to my lord's brother. really holy i already like that girl telling a demon to sit lol. i just wish that i could see him again… Rin i am sure you will see him again. How are you so sure? I just know i am an angel remember? Yeah yeah. I am telling you rin just you wait.

Sesshomaru pov:

I seek nothing more than to battle the most powerful beings alive, which excludes the lowly likes of you. milord jaken yells this demon is too powerful! Jaken you fool! sesshomaru looks at the demon that he was about to face. The demon says "Sesshomaru your little friend is right they don't call me the devil for no reason. I dont care i shall kill you! the devil gets closer to sesshomaru what? i really don't think you wanna do that i have really good info to tell you. I won't fall for what you have to say. the devil had a smile on his face and said well you're human girl is still alive. Sesshomaru eyes weden as he heard the devil mention of rin. You're lying! I saw her despair with my own eyes! Yes she did despair but it doesn't mean that she died she is actually full of life. Then where is she!? why would i tell you that? you will have to make a deal with me first. What kind of deal? I will tell when i need you to do something for me now do we have a deal? Fine. milord maybe this is not a good idea? i have already made up my mind. now where is she? The devil then said well she is here but in a different time. What do you mean by that? she lives in the future 7,000 years in the future or so. Sesshomaru looked confused on how that could happen. The devil said anything can happen sesshomaru your so new that it hurts. How can i see her? If you want my help you will be deeper in my deal. Fine! Okay you asked for this, are we bring that little thing over there? Sesshomaru then looked at jaken and looked back at the devil whatever works best. The devil smiled then he said "well then hold on because this might change you. Sesshomaru closed his eyes and then opened and he saw a whole different world where humans rule and control everything. The devil said well what do you think? humans are crazy aren't they just look at their leader a women ahh only humans. Sesshomaru ignored the devils sexist comment then looked at the picture of their leader and it was rin...


	2. Humans

Rin's pov:

 _Its been so long since I changed… I learned to love my kind but i still don't trust a lot of humans. My point of not trusting humans was proving when the scientist found me and started doing experiments on me because they found out that i was from the past.. they did horrible things but that made me who i am today. the scientists put so much crap inside of me that i still don't know half the cells that makes up my body.. well and these cells make sures that i never die i am almost one with the earth i can feel what the earth can and that still doesn't make any sense to me but i have learned to except my new fate, and continue on living_ "Rin are you thinking about your background again!" _I hear amo screaming at me_ "Like i mean goddamn stop thinking so old! Only old stupid people think about the past! "Remember old people! "Amo I am old. "well but you look like a sexy baby who needs to party more instead of sitting at home and being bored! "Amo i am doing work you know! "Like making a better world and stuff! "Okay okay don't be mad i just wanna go out with my best friend something… "I understand i will make some time next week okay? _Amo looks at me kinda upset but then she became cool._ "Fine fine you better hold on to that! "Don't worry I will.

sesshomaru's pov: _Rin is that really rin? how is she up on that strange building and why this she look bigger on that? how is she moving on that?_ "She is not there. The devil said. Welcome to tokyo and what you see are all pictures and video's not the actual thing. "Milord how can this be possible? "Humans have created all of this. "They are powerful and speaking of which sesshomaru we have to change how you and jaken look. "And why is that? I ask. "Because humans don't like things that aren't humans. "they will take you away and do weird ass things to you that maybe you won't even come out alive. "Don't talk to milord that way he can beat any stupid humans! "Fine. the devil says. "But I really can't let you take that test. _Everything went black.. and i can feel myself changing… to much emotions i don't want it! I don't seek it!_ "You will be okay. the devil says. "you're still a demon but for now you have to look and feel what humans can. " I don't like this! "If you want to see rin again you have too. The devil then starts leading the way to where rin is...


End file.
